


Wasabi

by Emma_Lee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Hate Sex, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lee/pseuds/Emma_Lee
Summary: Oikawa Tooru humiliates Tsukishima Kei during the practice game and Tsukishima is determined to get his revenge.(Inspired by "Wasabi" by Little Mix.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179
Collections: Fave pairs (by Skrauch)





	Wasabi

Tsukishima Kei was pissed. He'd never been so humiliated during a volleyball game before. He was cool, collected, and that was his strength. He didn't get humiliated, he humiliated the other team. His talent was making the other team look stupid, not the other way around. It wasn't just a one time occurrence, he was targeted twice.

That damn Aoba Josai setter that had that stupid fucking shit-eating grin plastered to his face the entire last half of the final set. He made Tsukishima's blood boil. Tsukishima had seen him, Oikawa Tooru, eyeing him the whole time, even when he was warming up. It put Tsukishima off, and his balance crumbled. Then Oikawa came into the game, just when Karasuno was about to win, and immediately was up to serve. That grin stayed ever present as Oikawa pointed right at Tsukishima.

And then he'd served two consecutive times right at Tsukishima, who was so flustered and out of his element that he couldn't receive the ball worth a damn. That smile got wider, and those gorgeous chocolaty eyes narrowed. The asshole even had the nerve to lick his lips. Tsukishima wanted to pummel this cocky asshole into the gym floor, but that'd be too much work. Everyone on the court realized that Oikawa was targeting Tsukishima right away, and after the second serve performed by Seijoh's captain, Daichi stepped in and widened his defense. Tadashi was practically having a stroke in the peanut gallery, which Tsukishima had to ignore. Yet again, Oikawa aimed the ball right at Tsukishima with crazy accuracy and precision.

Tsukishima collected himself, taking a deep breath as the ball flew right his way. Receiving wasn't his strongest suit, but he refused to let this womanizing asshole back him even further into a corner than he already was. He dropped his hips, prepared for the serve this time, and the ball connected with his arms, sending the chance ball back to Seijoh. He cursed himself, gritting his teeth.

"Look at that delicious chance ball," Oikawa had said, running his tongue over plump lips. Tsukishima flushed at the suggestive tone and action.

Karasuno won the practice match soon afterwards, no thanks to Tsukishima. Hinata had scored the winning point, which made Tsukishima even more mad. If only that ass-hat from Aoba Josai hadn't targeted him, maybe he wouldn't have been so useless. Tsukishima excused himself while everyone else packed up to go home. The bus would leave in forty-five minutes, allowing everyone to socialize and the coaches (well, Seijoh's coach and Takeda) to exchange observations with each other. He somehow ended up behind the gym, the shadow cast by the building blocking the sun.

Sighing heavily, he wiped his face with his towel and took a drink from his water bottle. He sank to the ground, back against the building as he watched a bird fly from tree to tree.

"Is this seat taken?"

Tsukishima's gaze snapped up at the familiar voice. Oikawa Tooru sat beside him. "What do you want?" Venom dripped from Tsukishima's voice. Oikawa didn't even seem fazed. In fact, he chuckled.

"You seem upset."

No shit. Tsukishima got up, gripping his towel to keep himself from punching Oikawa's lights out. He could find somewhere else to let off steam. He didn't need to listen to this asswipe.

"Oh, come on. It was all fun and games. You're too serious," Oikawa pouted, standing up as well.

"You're getting on my fucking nerves, Oikawa. Go away."

"No."

Tsukishima clenched his fist, raising it. He punched almost blindly. He didn't hit Oikawa, of course, he didn't want to hurt him, but his fist connected with the wall, pain shooting through his hand. He bit his tongue to keep from hissing in pain and that was when he realized how close their faces were. Oikawa was shorter than him, of course, most people were. The smirk on those plump lips never left, and Tsukishima had the unmistakable urge to reach down and kiss that expression right away.

"Is this what you're gonna do? Hate fuck me?" Tsukishima found it funny that Oikawa just assumed that they were actually gonna get that far, but damn if he didn't want to. Putting Oikawa Tooru in his place seemed like something that Tsukishima wanted more than a lot of things. His dick twitched at the thought of pounding into Oikawa so hard that the setter couldn't walk in the morning.

He dropped his head, his lips meeting Oikawa's. It was rough and passionate and heated and it made Oikawa too hard for his own good. Tsukishima wrapped his hand around Oikawa's throat, pressing the setter against the wall. Oikawa gasped for air, and found that Tsukishima wasn't being as rough as he could've been. If he wanted, he could have cut off air flow entirely. But he was being relatively nice about it.

Oikawa changed his mind quickly as Tsukishima shoved a knee between his legs, parting them. Oikawa grinded against Tsukishima's leg, moaning into the blonde's warm mouth. He loved being used like this, being used like a little slut. When Tsukishima affirmed it, he nearly came.

"You're such a little slut, Oikawa. How is it that a setter so good with the girls could be turned on by me just kissing you and pressing my knee against you? You're already so worked up that it's sad. If you cum too soon, I won't be able to fuck you," Tsukishima spoke as he continued what he was doing. His lips found a spot on Oikawa's neck and he sucked, making a dark purple hickey rise to the surface of his skin.

Oikawa couldn't find the words to reply other than moaning happily.

Tsukishima released the grip he had on Oikawa's throat, moving it down the setter's body. He slipped his fingers past the waistband of the white and turquoise shorts and underwear, curling them around Oikawa's cock instead. Oikawa gasped, bucking.

The middle blocker didn't even stroke him for very long before he moved on. "If you cum before me, I'm going to punish you." Oikawa shivered in anticipation.

"Yes, Daddy," he managed.

Tsukishima jolted at the name. It was uncomfortable and unexpected, but it also turned him on. It was weird being called daddy by someone who was older than him and also in high school, but he found himself enjoying it. What was he getting himself into?

Oikawa reached into his short's pocket, producing a condom. Then a travel sized bottle of lube was pressed into Tsukishima's hand. "Were you expecting this to happen?" Tsukishima asked.

"I was hoping. Please, hurry up, Tsukishima," Oikawa breathed.

"I think I like the other name better," Tsukishima half-joked as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

"Daddy, please," Oikawa mended, and Tsukishima bit his lip. Fuck, that was hot. He turned the setter, pressing his face and chest into the rough concrete wall.

Tsukishima pressed a finger against Oikawa's hole, slipping it through the ring of muscles. He expected there to be a lot more resistance and tightness than there was. "I take it you're not a virgin."

"Hell no. Iwa-chan takes good care of me," he sounded proud. Tsukishima glared, harshly shoving another finger into Oikawa's hole. Oikawa gasped, quickly following with a moan as he tried to push his hips back against Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima used his other hand to push Oikawa's face even harder against the wall.

"Don't talk about another guy while I'm fucking you with my fingers," Tsukishima growled, and his fingers were fucking Oikawa rough and deep and so fucking good. The captain of Aoba Josai felt like he was going to melt. Oikawa mewled, not even protesting.

Tsukishima kept this up for a bit more, trying to get to the main course before they were discovered or, worse, he had to leave. He pushed his shorts and boxers down, and Oikawa got a good look at his cock out of the corner of his eye. Jesus, how was a high-school student that big? Oikawa licked his lips, though he'd prefer to be licking Tsukishima. Tsukishima nudged his glasses up with one hand, using the other to take the condom from Oikawa's fingers. He tore open the package, quickly rolling the rubber over himself. It was slick with the lube already in the package, and so he wasted no time in lining up.

Oikawa spread his legs, shoving his hips back to make it easier for Tsukishima to use him as he wanted. Tsukishima smoothly pushed in with one long, strong stroke, and Oikawa's knees almost gave out.

"For someone who has all of the girls chasing him, your ass is flatter than a board. Like, seriously, it's practically non-existent," Tsukishima mocked, and Oikawa moaned as the blonde's hips rocked back and forth, gaining speed and getting rougher. Being made fun of and being put down was such a huge turn on for the great king Oikawa Tooru that it wasn't even funny. And dirty talk had the exact same effect on him.

"You're such a slut. You like my cock, Oikawa? Huh? You like my cock fucking you?" Tsukishima asked, voice husky. Sweat beaded his forehead and his glasses were slowly slipping down his nose. His fist was clenched around some of Oikawa's hair, not letting up. Oikawa's hands were planted on the wall, and he tried to get out a response.

"Yes. Fuck yes. I love your cock. Make me your little cockslut," he whined, eyes squeezing shut. This was pure agony, and it hurt, and Oikawa didn't want it to stop. He took one of his hands off of the wall, reaching down to stroke himself.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna make you cum just from my cock," Tsukishima snatched Oikawa's hand, and put it back on the wall. Tsukishima put his own hand on the lower part of Oikawa's stomach, pressing it. He could feel his own dick fucking Oikawa as hard and good as he could. Oikawa gasped.

"Please. Make me cum, Daddy," he sighed, voice quiet and cracking. He was so close, he just needed Tsukishima to touch him. Just once. Then he'd cum harder than he'd cum all month (Iwaizumi still had the tact that Tsukishima lacked).

Too bad Tsukishima wasn't going to.

Instead, Tsukishima grunted, picking up his pace as he reached his own release. "God fucking—nnh—damn. I'm gonna," he muttered, licking his lips. Oikawa was so sore and hurting, but Iwaizumi didn't fuck him like that. It felt so different, so good.

"Do it."

Tsukishima pressed his cheek into Oikawa's sweaty back, the shirt soft against his skin. He pulled his hand away from Oikawa's head, and the setter took a glance back behind him, but Tsukishima's face was planted on his back, biting at the material of the uniform that Oikawa wore. He let out a muffled moan as he came, planting himself deep into Oikawa.

Oikawa felt himself cumming as well, the position they were in pressing Tsukishima's dick harshly against his prostate. "Fuck yes—," he groaned, his cum painting the concrete wall.

"You're such a slut, Oikawa," Tsukishima scoffed, pulling out. He peeling the condom off, tying it. "What do I do with this?"

"Just throw it in the bushes over there. Everyone does it. And don't say slut like it's an insult. To me, it's an honor. It just means that I can fuck anyone I want," Oikawa replied, smug. He pulled up his shorts and underwear, Tsukishima doing the same.

"I think I might have fucked your brains out. Are you sure you're okay?"

" _Yes_. Now, you'd better get back to your team before they come looking for you," Oikawa said, running a hand through his hair.

"Right."

"Tsukki? Tsukki, where are you?" Tadashi's voice carried.

"Too late. Until next time, 'Tsukki'," Oikawa waved, smirking.

"I fucking hate pretty boys," Tsukishima muttered, jogging to find Tadashi after grabbing his water bottle and towel. He caught up to him, and the brunette blinked.

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Your pants are on backwards."

Oh.


End file.
